My Pregnant Ninja
by NCISandTIVAaddict
Summary: The title says it all. Tony and Ziva are married. Ziva is pregnant. I know it sounds cliché but hey! Please read and review! :) Rated T (more like K double plus, but whatever). Might become a series! :D
1. Let's get a move off

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my second fan fiction story! Yayy! I got pretty good reviews for Drunk Love (Thank you so much!). So now just pull up a chair (if you aren't already sitting) and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tony!" Ziva yelled from the hallway, "Get up!"

She walked into the bedroom that the two of them shared.

"Five more minutes." Tony mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Come on!" she tried again, shaking him softly, "We are going to be late for my appointment."

"Our." He corrected her, pulling himself out of bed.

"Huh?" Ziva asked, clearly confused.

"Our appointment."

"Oh." She smiled up at him and he got lost her eyes.

Right at that moment, Tony knew that he made the right choice by marrying his soul mate and partner. He flashed her his 100 watt grin.

"You know I love you, right?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. But, to his disappointment, his lips came into contact with nothing but air.

Ziva chuckled as she left the room. "Let us get a move off." She called over her shoulder.

Tony laughed as he pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to correct her.

'_That's my ninja!_' Tony thought, a smile spread across his face.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stared at another woman around 8 months pregnant as they sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

"I know it is bad manners to stare but look at how _big _she is." Ziva whispered to her husband, as a worried expression crept upon her face.

Tony, noticing her discomfort, whispered back, "Don't worry Sweetcheeks. You're not even as close to being that big yet. You're only 8 weeks Zee."

He smugly rubbed her still flat stomach, earning him a death glare from his partner.

Ziva slapped his hand away. "That is a very good way to cheer up a self-conscious pregnant woman, DiNozzo." She sarcastically retorted.

"You're DiNozzo too, you know." He replied.

'_Nice move, Tony._' He thought as Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. She pressed her thumb on the back of his hand, causing him to whimper in pain.

"I know." She smirked.

To Tony's relief, Ziva released her grip from his hand as a nurse called for 'Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo' to follow her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was short and I'm sorry about that. The next chapter is gonna be their appointment (the ultrasound and stuff & maybe more). I'm trying to get information from one of my mom's pregnancy books to make a pregnant Ziva more realistic (Because I AM NOT going to ask my mom…**_**awkward**_**). Any ideas for future chapters? Let me know. ****  
**I also wanted to know if I should make a Twitter for my FanFiction account. What do ya think? **Don't forget to review! It makes me so happy! :D Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing (and typing) it. **


	2. As small as a raspberry

**A/N: Yayy! 7 favourites, 22 follows and 4 reviews? Thank you soooo much! I love you all! The second chapter is finally here! I couldn't upload it last night...sorry. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"I ask you now, before God, to pledge your love one to the other. Anthony DiNozzo Junior, will you give yourself to Ziva David, to be her husband, to live with her according to God's word? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"_

_Tony looked over to Ziva, who wore a gorgeous white wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and a smile on her face. Her hair fell around her face and past her shoulders in a curly mass. She looked at Tony with teary eyes. He smiled back at her._

_"I will."_

Tony smiled at that happy memory as Ziva's OB/GYN doctor, Doctor Stephanie Johnson, showed them their baby on the screen.

If Tony had never told Ziva how much he loved her, he would have never been so happy and wouldn't have been a father in the next 28 weeks.

"It is so small." Ziva whispered, tears in her eyes, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"Yes. It is as small as a raspberry, and healthy too." Doctor Johnson answered, "But, as time progresses on, your baby will grow bigger and stronger. And hopefully, it will be very healthy when he or she is born."

Tony grinned and Ziva nodded with a smile.

"Is there anything else we should know, Doctor?" Ziva asked while the doctor gave her a tissue to wipe off the remaining gel on her stomach from the ultrasound.

"Actually, yes." She replied, "You may experience fatigue or sleepiness, nausea, constipation and a few headaches. You may also feel faint and dizzy at times, but not all women do."

"Thank you." Ziva said genuinely.

Doctor Johnson smiled warmly at the two. "If you haven't already, you may also want to buy some maternity clothes because you're going to start showing and putting on pounds, so your clothes will fit you tightly."

Ziva groaned at that and Tony just laughed, getting him another death glare from his hormonal wife.

They said their goodbyes to the doctor, but before leaving, she handed them two ultrasound pictures of their baby, not like they could fully see it but, it brought smiles to their lips and tears to their eyes.

"Congratulations!" The doctor added before quietly leaving the room.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with complete love in their eyes.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispered as her lips met his.

Moments later, they pulled away from each other for air.

"Why are you thanking me, Zee?" Tony asked.

"Thank you for loving me and marrying me." She replied, "Thank you for blessing me with a child. I love you so much Tony. Thank you."

"I love you too Ziva." Tony whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She let her tears fall and wet Tony's t-shirt as they sat in complete silence.

* * *

Ziva stared outside of her window as Tony drove them back home.

"Gibbs gave us the rest of the day off." Tony stated, "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Eat." She replied.

"Okaaay…where to?"

"The grocery store."

Tony threw her a questioning look before pulling into Food Basic's parking lot.

* * *

The cashier looked at the sweets set in front of him then back at Tony and Ziva.

"What?" Ziva angrily snapped.

"N-nothing ma'am." The cashier quickly replied, fearing for his life.

"I thought so." Ziva said under her breath.

He quickly started scanning the products. Nutella, a jar of pickles, chocolate bars, Starbursts and a handful of lollipops found their way into the plastic grocery bags. Tony and Ziva paid for their things and left the store, hand in hand.  
They made their way over to their car in comfortable silence.

* * *

Tony raised his eyebrow at Ziva as she dunked her pickle into the Nutella jar.

"What?" She asked, biting into it with a smile of pure satisfaction.

Tony had a hard time keeping himself from gagging.

"Nothing." He casually replied, "It's just that your food cravings are rather odd."

Ziva chuckled, finishing her pickle. "Do we have lettuce?"

"Lettuce?" Tony repeated.

"Yes, Tony. Lettuce."

"Yeah." He got off of his stool that he was sitting on and walked over to the fridge. He pulled off a few leaves and rinsed them.

"I don't like the look of this." He stated as he handed Ziva the lettuce leaves.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled, "Spoon."

"Bossy much!" Tony handed her a spoon and she grabbed it greedily.

Tony watched in disgust as Ziva smeared Nutella over a lettuce leaf and pop it into her mouth.

"Gross." Tony breathed as she added Starbursts to the other Nutella-and-lettuce-thingies.

"Delicious." Ziva corrected him, "Would you like some, my Little Furry Bear?"

"No…but I would like some of you." He smirked as he kissed her neck.

"That is not what I asked T-" She was cut off as Tony pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her smile against his lips and then pull away after a little while.

"What?" Tony pouted.

"I am not hungry for you." Ziva laughed as she got up and walked towards the living room, "Yet."

"I heard that!" Tony called back, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Wasn't that just fluffy? The mentioning of the Undercovers nickname? Ziva thanking Tony for loving her? Hope you all enjoyed! **** I got the food craving ideas from the top of my head but, next time, I want YOU, my AWESOME readers, to give me ideas for food cravings (which you will suggest in the review that you're going to leave me!). ;D Thanks for everything! Next chapter will be up as soon as I write and type it. Ohh! And leave me ideas for what you wanna see in the future chapters, pleaseee! And about that Twitter account: Yes or no? **** Byee! xoxo**  
_  
_


	3. Grey socks

**A/N: 34 followers?! Wow! Thank you soo much! I updated 3 days in a row?! Wow, I'm impressed! (While reading, please keep in mind that Ziva is pregnant and hormonal! Just saying!) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tony!" Ziva yelled from the living room of their house.

"I'm coming!" Tony called back as he ran from the kitchen to see what the matter was.

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking at a fuming Ziva with a pair of socks in her hand. _His_ grey socks.

'_Oh,no!_' He thought as his hormonal wife opened her mouth to speak.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your socks, or any other piece of clothing for that matter, on the floor of this house?!" She angrily asked him.

"Uh, twice?" He answered, making Ziva even angrier.

"Wrong!" She shouted, "Twenty. Twenty bloody times Tony!"

Tony raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa, ninja! Calm down."

"I will _not _calm down!" Ziva screamed, "And I am _not _your ninja!"

She stormed off with that and threw him his socks on her way out. Tony's eyes stung at the last part. Ziva was always supposed to be his ninja.

'_It's just the hormones._' He reminded himself. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, he opened his bedroom door only to see Ziva sitting cross-legged in bed, head in her hands and sobbing.  
He made his way over to their bed and sat beside her. He gently rubbed her back and pulled her to his chest.

"You know that I love you, right?" Tony whispered in her hair.

"Yes." Ziva answered, "I love you too, Tony. I am sorry."

"For what?" He asked her, acting oblivious to the fact that she just screamed at him over a pair of socks, as he gently lifted her chin with his thumb.

"For shouting at you and letting my hormones get the best of me." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Tony kissed her and she immediately kissed him back. Their tongues wrestled for a while as the kiss grew more heated. They pulled back for air and rested their foreheads against the others' as they breathed heavily.

"You disgust me." Ziva joked, a smile playing on her lips.

"You love me." Tony whispered as he kissed her neck.

She resisted the urge to give in as she pushed him onto his back and rested her chin on his chest. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ziva bit her bottom lip. "I love you, but, that is enough."

Tony quickly crashed his lips against hers, not getting enough of her. He started to caress her sides.

"Stop." She whispered against his lips.

"No." He replied, defiantly.

Ziva gasped as Tony's hands found their way up her shirt. She quickly pushed him away.

"Stop it." She breathed, fear in her eyes as she remembered that horrible summer, that year back in Somalia, "Enough is enough, Tony."

Never, in their nine months of marriage, had Ziva ever felt so violated because of had never been so rough with her. What had gotten into him? She trusted him. But now he was hurting her.

"I'm so sorry, Zee." Tony quickly apologized, knowing why she was so upset, "I don't know what came over me." He reached his hand out towards her.

Ziva quickly pulled away and slipped under the bed sheets, laying on her side so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes because of what he had done. He had disrespected the love of his life.

"Just leave. I am tired." She lied as she tightly shut her eyes, causing a tear to escape and roll down the side of her face.

Tony tried to blink back the burning in the back of his eyes. He couldn't believe he hurt his wife like that. After everything she had done for him. How could he be that careless?

He quietly got off of the bed and left the room, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly… or maybe not? Hope you liked it! I don't think it was my best work but I promise the next chapter shall be better! :D Thank you so much for you beautiful reviews! It makes me so happy when I read them. What do you think is gonna happen next? Any ideas? I wrote a little of chapter four but I decided not to go along with it. Trust me, you would have hated it(and me!). I love your food cravings ideas. Keep them coming! I'll use them throughout this story. How about that? Till next time! xoxo**


	4. Worried Ill

**A/N: WooHoo! Fourth chapter? Yes! :D Thank you to clara-jasmine for giving me this idea! It helped me A LOT. **** Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tony woke up the next morning on the couch with a stiff neck. Ziva had refused to sleep in the same bed as him the night before. It made him feel awful to see Ziva so upset because of him; so, today he was going to do something nice for her, romantic even.

Tony got off of the uncomfortable couch and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. When he got there, he did not find Ziva in bed.

'_Well, obviously._' He thought, knowing well enough that she had gone for her usual morning jog around the park, since the doctor told her not to go running long distances. Jogging around and yoga would be preferable.

He went into the bathroom and quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water hit his back and his body relaxed a little. The incident hadn't only shaken Ziva up; it had taken a toll on him as well.

Tony sighed. He needed to apologise to Ziva soon, because he didn't know how this would end up.

_"Tony, you are not the same man that I fell in love with." Ziva told him, a sad expression on her face. She was wearing light blue sundress and her hair fell in beautiful curls around her face. "I want a divorce."_

_Tony stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his ears._

_"W-what?!" He stuttered._

_"Yes, Tony," she answered, softly. "I cannot allow myself to stay in an environment with you like this. My child will not be safe. I am sorry."_

Tony shuddered at the dream, rather nightmare, that he had had that night. He had woken up breathing heavily and tears streaming down his cheeks. Yeah, maybe it wasn't manly to cry because of a nightmare, but what man wouldn't cry because he dreamt that his wife had said she wanted a divorce?

He got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. He put on a grey V-neck t-shirt and black denim pants. He hurried downstairs to grab something to eat, but, he decided against it, knowing that Ziva would be back soon and that would just ruin his plans. He would grab something at the coffee shop. He grabbed his car keys, wallet and other necessities and left the house, not forgetting to lock the front door before getting into his car.

* * *

Ziva unlocked the front door to her and Tony's house. She stepped inside, her ponytail swinging ever so slightly, and not completely drenched in sweat. She walked into the living room and saw that Tony wasn't sleeping on the couch anymore.

'_He must be in the bedroom._' She thought, and went up the stairs to their bedroom.

When Ziva did not find him there she peeped into the empty washroom.

"Tony?" Ziva called as she stepped into the hallway. She got no reply.

'_Maybe he went to get groceries._' She tried to convince herself, knowing that Tony hated to go for himself.

She walked back into the washroom to get a shower and continue to clear her thoughts. Tony had crossed the line by shoving his hands up her shirt. But, she _had_ overreacted. Or maybe that was the way to react? How _was _she supposed to respond to that? She _had _told him to stop, but maybe he thought that she was just playing hard-to-get. Ziva shook her head, confused. She did not know what to think. She was just going to have to discuss it with him when he got back.

A shower and hair-wash later, Ziva got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked into her shared bedroom and opened the drawers of the dressing table. She picked out a yellow t-shirt and her blue denim jeans. She struggled to put on the jeans and quickly gave up with a loud sigh. She replaced the jeans with a pair of grey sweatpants.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun, Ziva made her way downstairs, determined to talk to Tony about the matter from the night before. But, to her disappointment, Tony wasn't in the kitchen, living room, bathroom or guest bedroom. Ziva grabbed her cell phone and quickly speed-dialed 2 for Tony. She jumped as she heard her voice singing a song from The Sound of Music. She made her way over to the singing and sighed as she realised it was just Tony's ringtone of her singing. He loved to hear her sing.

Ziva smiled at the memory of Tony's reaction after hearing her sing for the first time. He was awestruck and begged for her to sing to him, even after they were in bed. She had sung him to sleep that night. That was a week after they had gotten married.

Ziva's smile vanished as she realised that Tony had left his cell phone at home. She quickly cut off the call and speed-dialed 3 for Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He answered, after the first ring.

"Hi, Gibbs." Ziva replied, worry in her voice. "Did you hear from Tony today?"

"Nope. What happened Ziva?"

"Nothing, Gibbs." She replied, too quickly for the truth.

"Ziva." Gibbs urged.

"Fine." She finally gave in. "We had a, um, misunderstanding. He is not here."

"Uh-huh?"

"It is nothing." She tried to convince him. "I am fine."

"I'm here if you need me." He replied. "And I'll call if I hear from him."

"Thank you, Gibbs." She said, and they ended the call with that.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. What would Gibbs have said if she had told him? He would have 'killed' Tony, or give an angry Abby the honors to, without leaving any forensic evidence. _Yes!_ _Abby will know where Tony is._ And with that Ziva called Abby.

* * *

Tony walked into Tiffany's with his head held high and not a clue what to buy Ziva.

"May I help you?" A woman behind the glass counter asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that you could get lost in. The type of woman Tony would have usually flirted with before dating Ziva.

"Uh, yeah." He answered. "Sure."

The lady, whose name tag read Linda, smiled at him. "And what, may I ask, do you have in mind?"

"Um, I don't know." Tony answered, getting lost in her eyes. He automatically flashed his 100 watt grin at her.

'_Tony DiNozzo, you're a _married_ man.' _He thought and inwardly cursed himself.

"Something for yourself?" Linda asked.

"No," He explained, "Actually, something for my wife."

"Oh." Her face automatically fell, but she quickly smiled at him again. "Well, how about a necklace?"

Tony nodded and she led him over to the necklaces as she awkwardly cleared her throat, scolding herself for trying to flirt with a married man.

Tony quickly spotted the perfect necklace.

"That one." He pointed at the silver necklace and pendant. "She'll love it."

"Who? Your lucky wife?" She asked, not giving up with the flirting, as she picked it up and put it in a tiffany blue box and carried it towards the cash register.

Tony followed her. "Yeah." He answered.

"So, where do you work?" Linda asked as she gave him his receipt, after he had paid for the necklace.

"N.C.I.S." He said, showing her his badge, which was in his pocket in case he happened to need it.

"Wow." She exclaimed, truly impressed. "You're a navy cop."

Tony clenched his jaw as the sound of 'navy cop' left her mouth.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Look, I gotta go so, maybe next time?"

"Sure!" Linda smiled, "I have a cousin working at N.C.I.S, so maybe then?"

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled as he left the store, completely annoyed.

* * *

Ziva frowned as she hung up her cell phone. She had called Abby, McGee, Jimmy and even Ducky and had failed in finding out where Tony was.

She opened the fridge door and grabbed a jar of marshmallow fluff and a two slices of ham. She placed the ham on a plate and smeared the marshmallow fluff all over it. She sat on the bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen and contentedly chewed on her crazy craving.

Ziva furrowed her brows as she thought of Tony. Was he mad at her for telling him not to sleep beside her last night and left without telling her anything? If that was the case, then she should be the one acting mad.

She cringed and pressed her index finger and thumb against the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache come on. Half of her _was _angry with Tony. What pregnant woman wouldn't be if their husband had done something like that and then mysteriously disappeared the next morning? But, the other half was really worried. _'I need a nap.' _Ziva thought as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

Tony walked into the house and quietly closed the door. After taking off his shoes, he bounded up the stairs to his shared bedroom. Ziva was asleep under the bed sheets so he tiptoed over to his side of the dresser and tucked the Tiffany's box under his shirts in his drawer.

Tony slid under the sheets next to Ziva in bed and soothingly rubbed her back as she snored softly.

"Zee." Tony whispered, as Ziva stirred.

"Mhmm?" She answered, half asleep.

"Wake up sweet cheeks."

"Nooo..."

"Come on. We're going out at seven."

"We are?" Ziva questioned, forgetting her anger towards him as she woke up fully.

"Uh-huh." He answered, earning him a bright smile from his wife.

Her smile quickly faded and turned into a frown.

"Where were you?" She hissed. "I was worried ill."

"Sick." He corrected. "Worried sick."

"Whatever, it is the same thing. Answer me. Where were you?"

"I was...out."

"Tony..."

"I was making reservations for tonight." He lied.

"You could not have done that at home?"

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you." Tony apologised. "Can we just get ready? It's quarter to six."

Ziva nodded and got out of bed along with Tony.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." He told her as he made his way to the bathroom.

When Tony got out of the washroom a few minutes later, he found Ziva making up the bed.

"What's the point in making it up when we're just gonna mess it up again anyways?" He asked, grinning foolishly.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I am still mad at you, you know, Tony." She remarked. "You do not just get away with it that easily."

'_You won't be mad at me any longer though._' He wanted to say, but bit his tongue.

Instead he said, "Wear something nice." And quickly made his way downstairs with his suit and tie in hand along with his underclothes and the Tiffany's box in his robe pocket. He managed to hide it before Ziva saw it and he was happy for that.

* * *

"Come on Zee!" Tony called as he waited for Ziva at the bottom of the stairs. "We're gonna be-"

He stopped midsentence as he caught sight of Ziva. She wore an emerald green dress that was floor length and very breezy. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was down and she wore long silver dropped earrings with diamonds at the ends. Around her neck, she had on her usual Star of David necklace and she had on her gorgeous silver wedding ring with the three diamonds on it.

Tony's breath hitched as Ziva gave him a small smile. He grinned back and offered her his arm. She gladly took it but her smile faded; tension still in the air.

"You look gorgeous." Tony remarked, as he stared, starry-eyed, at his wife.

Ziva pursed her lips and looked down. "Thank you." She mumbled, "You do not look so bad yourself."

Tony nodded at her compliment. He wore a plain dark grey suit and white dress shirt with his red necktie. Very plain, but, he looked rather dashing.

They made their way to Tony's car in silence and Tony opened the door for Ziva before he went around to his side, hopped into the car and drove off.

* * *

"We have not done this in a while." Ziva remarked, as she looked around the posh-looking, Italian restaurant that they were dining at.

There was romantic music playing and that helped with the romantic setting of the restaurant.

"Well, I figured you needed to have a nice night out, so, here it is." Tony shrugged; acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why, Tony?" Ziva asked. "Why are you really doing this?"

"I just said why." He answered, not looking up from his menu.

"Is it because of last night? You did not need to do this, Tony."

Tony looked up from his menu and inhaled deeply.

"Look, Ziva. I-I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. " He apologised. "I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I wanted you so bad..."

"It is alright." Ziva said softly. "You will always have me."

Tony reached across the table and rested his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

"And I am sorry." She continued. "Mostly for ignoring you last night and overreacting. I am so sorry."

Ziva looked down at her lap, ashamed. Tony gently pulled her chin up and looked deep into her brown eyes, while she looked into his green ones. They both leaned in and their lips met for the first time since 'the incident'. They kissed each other lovingly, both zoning out the world around them, erasing all the tension that had built up.

A waiter awkwardly cleared his throat for the third time, causing Tony and Ziva to break away from their kiss.

Tony coughed and Ziva looked down, both embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that." Tony apologised.

The waiter nodded and took their orders. But, before leaving, he poured Tony a glass of wine.

"None for me please." Ziva quickly said. "Just water. That is fine."

"It's on the house for tables 1 to 35." He explained, after Tony gave him a confused look.

"Wow. You picked the right place. Free wine?" Ziva joked, when the waiter had left.

"If you're thinking I'm cheap; I'm not. I didn't even know about this."

"Yeah. _Sure._" She laughed sarcastically.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Tony mumbled as the waiter came back with their food.

"Bon appétit, mon cher." Ziva smiled as she dug into her dinner and Tony did the through their meal Ziva put down her fork and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"What?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Ziva shook her head. "It is just that I do not want anymore. It is starting to make me feel sick."

She covered her nose with her hand. "Get it away from me. It smells awful now."

Tony motioned for a nearby waitress to come over.

"Yes, sir?" The waitress said as she stood at their table.

"Get this food away from her, please." Tony explained. "It's making her feel nauseous."

The waitress quickly took Ziva's plate from her and asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, please." Ziva answered, "Cheesecake?"

"Okay. And you, sir?"

"I'll take the chocolate cake, please." Tony answered. "Would you mind taking my plate too? I think I'm done."

She nodded and took his plate. "Anything else?"

Tony and Ziva both shook their heads no and the waitress turned on her heels and walked away.

"I am sorry about that. It is just that..." Ziva started to explain but trailed off.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Zee. You're pregnant, I get it." Tony gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she replied with a weak smile.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress came back with their desserts. They thanked her and she quickly walked away.

"Dig in," Tony joked and Ziva rolled her eyes.

After two forkfuls of her cheesecake, Ziva forked a piece of Tony's chocolate cake and ate it.

"What was that for?" Tony whined. "Don't you have your own?"

"Yes. But, I am pregnant and there is nothing to be sorry for." Ziva smirked. "You get it, yes?"

"It's just like you to use my own words against me." Tony sighed as he rolled his eyes and swapped his cake for hers.

"Thank you, Tony." She smiled and greedily dug in.

"You have something on your mouth." Tony said, pointing to the chocolate icing at the corner of her mouth, after they had finished their dessert. "Let me get it for you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, licking the corner of her mouth in the process.

"You could have just used a napkin." Ziva smiled. "But that way was much better."

She kissed him again and he kissed her back. When they pulled away Tony put the Tiffany's box on the table.

Ziva widened her eyes at the sight of it and smiled at him. "And what is this?"

"Something for my dearest darling wife, the gorgeous Belle of every ball. " Tony replied. "Open it."

She playfully rolled her eyes and picked up the box. She gasped as she opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a heart pendant with a Star of David in the middle, covered in diamonds.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you, my dear." Tony grinned. "I love you so much, Ziva."

Ziva choked a sob and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Tony."

They grinned like idiots at each other until their first waiter came back with their bill. Tony quickly paid for their meal.

"Let's go Sweet cheeks." Tony winked at Ziva as he gave her his arm. She gladly accepted it and they left the restaurant, smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy! They're on good terms now! **** I really hoped you enjoyed it. It was sooo long! It took like three days to write (but with A LOT of breaks). I hope it made up for all the days that I didn't update.  
Thanks again to:  
- clara-jasmine (for the idea of Tony giving Ziva a surprise; it helped me sooooo much.)  
- Probie girl1717 (for the marshmallow fluff and ham craving idea; I'm gonna use some of your other ideas too ;D)**

**And all the other readers that gave me some cravings ideas; I WILL USE THEM TOO, SO DON'T WORRY! :P :) And who is this Linda girl? Pshh... Please review and tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters. :) Thanks again for your amazing reviews, favourites and follows! :) Till next time! xoxo**

~ NCISandTIVAaddict  
**  
****P.S. Ziva's wedding ring is on my profile if it doesn't work here. :) _images/unique_settngs/engagement_ring_three_stone _ring_diamond_wedding_ring_unique_settings_ **


	5. Gone

**A/N: Please don't kill me. Sorry about the MAJOR delay. I feel so guilty for making y'all wait. :/ Next chapter…? Coming right up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, Ziva!" Abby squealed, as she stared at Ziva's ultrasound picture. "It's so cute and small!"

"Yes," Ziva replied, as she sat in Abby's lab chair. "It is as small as a blueberry."

"Raspberry," Tony corrected as he entered the Abby's lab. He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How's my baby?" He asked as he rubbed Ziva's still flat stomach.

"Tony, you need to stop rubbing my belly," Ziva protested. "It is w-"

She was cut off as Tony pressed his lips to hers, causing her to moan slightly. She wrapped her arms his neck as Tony wrapped his around her sides. They deepened the kiss, totally forgetting about Abby, who was now grinning widely at the couple, in the room.

Suddenly, Tony felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, causing him to break the kiss. When Tony spun around, Gibbs was already walking away from him.

"DiNozzo!" He barked over his shoulder. "Come on! We've got a dead Petty Officer!"

"Boss/Gibbs?" Tony and Ziva asked in unison, fully knowing who their boss wanted. Tony grinned at her. He loved that Ziva was a 'DiNozzo' now.

Gibbs sighed and looked back at his field agents. "You, Tony!" And with that he left the lab.

"On your six, boss!" Tony called back. Turning to Ziva, he said, "Later babe. Love you."

"I love you too," Ziva smiled and dropped a light kiss on his nose, making him grin.

"Go!" She laughed and gave him a playful shove towards the door.

"Later Abs," Tony quickly said before exiting the lab.

Abby waved in reply and squealed as soon as he left.

"You guys are so cute!" She grinned, while giving Ziva a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, she let go of her strong hold before her pregnant friend lost too much air.

Ziva smiled. She was grateful that Abby approved of her being with Tony. Even Gibbs did. But, when she first began dating Tony in June of 2013, she was afraid that the team would not say 'yes' to their relationship. In September, they had broken the news to them. Gibbs had told them to try to keep it out of the office, even though he was slightly pissed at first. 'Try' they did, and that failed miserably. Gibbs had caught them making out in the elevator. Man, was that awkward afterwards. Two months later, in November, they had tied the knot. To outsiders, their relationship might have looked like it was moving too fast. But after knowing each other for eight years, and dating for three months, they knew they were ready for marriage.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, pulling Ziva out from her thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Ziva looked at her. "Oh! ?"

Abby groaned. "You can't be doing this!"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Zoning out when we're planning for your baby shower!" The Forensic Scientist threw her hands up in frustration.

"Baby shower? I never knew we were planning a baby shower," Ziva was clearly oblivious.

Her friend sighed, handing Ziva back her ultrasound photo. "Here. We'll talk about it some other time. Jimmy might come back here with something that I should run some tests on."

"I'm sorry Abby," Man, she was doing a lot of apologising these past days.

"It's fine," The goth smiled knowingly at her. "Go back upstairs and wait for your hubby to come back."

Ziva laughed at that and said her goodbye before leaving the music-filled lab.

* * *

"Chinese?" Tony whined. "Again? We had that last night! And on Sunday too!"

Ziva just rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour as she snuggled a little more into his side. He was laying on the couch with Ziva's head on his chest and her hand wrapped lazily around his middle.

"Oh come on Tony," She murmured. "But I thought you said that you loved Chinese food."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah…But not every single night! You gotta have something different sometimes."

Ziva laughed at that. She ceased her laughter a while and looked up at him with pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine," He sighed, defeated.

"Thank you, love," Ziva smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She followed him to the front door with a grin on her face. She always got what she wanted; especially now that she was pregnant.

"See you soon," Tony said after putting on his shoes and gathering his cell phone, car keys and wallet.

He walked out to his car that was parked in the driveway. He turned around to see Ziva leaning on the doorpost of the front door, smiling.

"I love you!" She called out to him.

"I love you too!" He called back, blowing her an overly-dramatic kiss, which caused her to laugh.

Man, that was one beautiful sight. _His_ wife standing in _their _house, knowing that she was carrying _his_ baby, saying that _she _loves _him_. It brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Tony DiNozzo was starting his own family. It was hard to believe, even to him, but it was true.

Ziva smiled to herself as Tony drove off. She really did love him. She closed the door and locked it before making her way back to the couch in the living room.

After five minutes of watching the news, the doorbell rang. Ziva smiled and got up from the couch, taking off the T.V in the process.

"You're back so soon?" She called as she walked to the door.

Her heart stopped beating and her smile vanished instantly when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hello Ziva," The man smiled. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Ziva swallowed hard as bad memories flooded her mind. Her hands started to shake as the man grinned.

"W-what are you doing here?" She managed to choke out. "How did you find me?"

The man laughed at that.

"There are so many stories I have to tell you," He replied, his accent audible. "Can you not see that I have come for you, my dear?"

He put a finger to his lips and pulled his suit jacket back enough for her to see his gun in a gun holster on his hip.

Ziva inhaled sharply as her throat closed and tears welled up in her eyes. She had left her guns and knives in the living room; thinking that it was Tony at the door.

"Please," She whispered. "No."

* * *

Gibbs was pulled out of his sleep by his ringing cell phone.

He sighed heavily and flipped it open, "Gibbs."

"Boss!" Tony's urgent, yet worried, voice could be heard on the other end of the line. "She's gone boss."

"Who?" Gibbs asked in reply as he got out of bed.

"Ziva! Ziva's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun [8] I'm extremely sorry for not updating in, like, forever! So sorry! I deserve a Gibbs' slap. I realised that I didn't mention Abby (or the rest of the team, except maybe Gibbs) in the story yet. So, I gave you some Abby-action! Yayy? Yeah, I know it wasn't enough; especially for you Abby-lovers. But, you'll see more of the team (hopefully) in the next chapter. So who do you think the mysterious man at the door is? And why does Ziva act that way towards him? Any guesses?  
Hint: Not Ziva's father (because he's dead). Sorry?  
Hint #2: Someone from Ziva's past in Tel-Aviv (well, duh!).  
Please review! I really need some reviews, please? It keeps me going! **** Thnx! (That's if y'all are even reading this anymore…)  
Wow! Long-author's- note- much! ^^ xD 'Till next time! Xoxo  
~ NCISandTIVAaddict  
P.S. The Gibbs team never resigned (sorry…?) in this story; because it would be really confusing to write a timeline and all that stuff. Oh! And Ziva is ****NOT**** leaving (well, only if you want her to)! Happy? Sad? Angry? :/ :P **** Ok..bye! :)**

**P.P.S. And when is CBS gonna give us the Season 11 promo?! I WANT IT!**


	6. I promise

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay, okaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! You can kill me! I AM SOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY! D: I have been very busy and I am extremely talented at procrastinating, so..yeah. :$ Sowwwwyyy? :c  
****But, hey! Look at the bright side: 36 reviews (thank youuuu!), 22 favourites and 53 followers? :OO AHH! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
****So enjoy reading (thats if you're still reading this :/)!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Stop squirming, Ziva," His accent was thick, yet there was that British edge with it.  
His hands were rough as he bound her onto a chair with rope. He was just as mean as before, twenty three years back.  
Ziva sniffed.

She thought that all of this was over. Memories from her childhood flooded her mind. Closing her eyes didn't help; she was still in her apartment in Israel, revising her multiplication tables. She was stuck on 7 and she had to learn it before her father came back home. That's when he came back from the kitchen with iced-tea. Claiming he had something to make her remember; something special and only for her.  
Ziva trembled and geld back a sob as he brushed his thumb over his black eyebrows, something he always used to do.

"You want to know how I found you, yes?" He asked.

Ziva sniffed in response, staring at the floor.

"Answer me!" He shouted, causing her to jump.

She nodded quickly, just like she always would.

He grinned wickedly, "Well, let me begin."

* * *

Nothing.

They had nothing whatsoever. No fingerprints. No DNA. No lead. Not one thing. Zilch.

Tony slammed his fist on his desk and continued to repeat the motion, causing his fist to burn.

How could they have no evidence? Not one thing to help them find Ziva. His wife. His soul mate. His ninja. His everything!

"Tony!" McGee tried for the second time.

"What?!" He barked back, "Oh…sorry, Tim."

He wasn't surprised by Tony's harsh tone. His wife was missing for crying out loud!

"I've got something," McGee beamed, "Let's get to Abby's lab."

Tony held himself back from sprinting as he followed his co-worker to the elelvator.

Something. They got something.

* * *

"You were always such a beautiful girl, Ziva," he began, "And your father was so rich."

Ziva cringed.

"But after the misunderstanding," Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. A misunderstanding is not what she would call it, "I wasn't able to be near you or your family."

She looked down at her still toned stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. If anyone ever did that to her child she would kill them with her bare hands. Were they even going to live through this? She had no idea what intentions he had and she guessed that he didn't know she was pregnant. Sure, Ziva trusted that Tony and the team would find her; but how? She had never mentioned this man or the things that he had done to her before. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She needed to live. Her baby needed to live.

"So, I moved to England," he explained, staring into Ziva's eyes, causing her to look away, "I started tutoring other children. Rich children. Like you."

Ziva trembled. He hurt other children and yet he was a free man. A sick, cruel, free man.

"But I continued to move and travel and tutor in other countries after a few years. But I could not find one as beautiful as you. So vulnerable."

_Ziva made room for him on the soft couch she was sitting on as he walked over._

_"Toda," She smiled as he handed her a glass of iced-tea._

_"You know, I know how to make you remember your 7 times table," he whispered and smiled._

_Ziva raised her eyebrows slightly, showing some interest and somewhat telling him to continue._

_ He traced his thumb over his eyebrows and licked his lips._

* * *

"We got some information from Mossad," Abby said quickly, to everyone in the lab. All of the team, including Ducky and Palmer, were there. They nodded, telling her to continue.

"Well," she began, "Timmy and I, with the help of the Director of Mossad, dug up some old documents from way back when Ziva was ten years old, or somewhere around there."  
She pulled it up on the screen of her computer for everyone to see.

Zooming in she continued with her presentation, "In that same year, when Ziva was a little ten year old, Eli David hired a Math tutor for her. His name was Amasai Joachim. But later on, they realised he was trying to get near to the David family with bad intentions."

"For the money," Ducky interjected.

"And?"

"The power," Gibbs spoke up.

"Right," Abby stuck her index finger in the air, "But, he had a very, very bad past."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"He was a child molester, boss." McGee said, "It would've been a win-win, in a really sick way."

Tony cringed. At first he was confused, then he was mad.

"She never told me!" He raised his voice, "She never told me she was molested, boss."

His voice cracked.

"He's going to hurt her and my baby," he whispered and for the first time, he cried in front of the whole team.

Abby wrapped her arms around his body, as tears welled in her eyes.

"We're going to catch this perv," she murmured in his ear, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's not as awesome as you dreamed it would have been & it doesn't make up for the 2-3 months of no updates! :/ But, I forced myself to update before Cote's birthday (which is tomorrow!). So HAAPPYYY BIRTHDAY COTEEE! 33333  
****It's 11:51pm and I have school tomorrow morning. :$ Mehh..y'all are more important..aren't you all? Heheh. x) Follow me on Tumblr! My url is yupthisismee So please follow! ^_^ 33 And how is everyone after Ziva's exit? Ughhh.. I miss her terribly :'(  
****My eyelids are getting heavy..so goo****d night everyoneee (or good morning!)!** **;3 xoxo  
****~NCISandTIVAaddict**


End file.
